The Werebug of Hogwarts
by The Potal
Summary: It was a normal Valintimes Day, or at least for the monsters at Area Fifty-Something. That is, till Dr. C gets scrached. Nothing is major until the general is killed. Fearing the worst, Dr. C leaves the gang, only to get caught up in some thing more. Like the battle between Harry Potter and Lord Voldmort more.
1. Author's Note:

Sorry about erasing the first Werebug of Hogwarts story. It was not going how I wanted it to. So, I'm going to rewrite it. A lot will be changed because I've been thinking a lot about this story. I might(if I find a good free website where there is a easy animation process) even make a move, called The Werebug of Hogwarts, and post it on Youtube. Please tell me if you know any good, easy animation or CG websites. This version of the story will be just like the might be made Youtube video. First chapter posted soon!

From,

The Potal.


	2. Proludge: A New Doctor

It was raining as a man named Mundugus Fletcher opened the taxi's back door for the poor bloke. "Get in!" he barked. The poor bloke did as he was told and shut the door behind him. Mundugus instantly felt sorry for the man. He looked just like what you would expect a man would look like right after being in a fire. His skin was covered in grey ash and his hair at the tips were burned to a crisp. He looked mentally exhausted. Mundugus Fletcher reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a letter from Dumbledore. It read:

**Dear Mundugus,**

** Tonight, around 8:46, Lily Potter died. Her son, Harry, has already been taken care of and James has no memories whatsoever. Poor chap. Spoke to him earlier. Thinks he's this man named Dr. Herbert R.L Cockroach. I need you to protect him and tell him what's in this packet. He needs to be Dr. Herbert R.L Cockroach till he is well enough for the news and for Harry.**

** From,**

**Dumbledore.**Inside the once folded letter, was a packet. Mundugus quickly took it out and scanned it.

There was a sigh of exhaustion in the back seat. Mundugus started up the taxi. "Where to?"

"Scotland avenue, house 227."

"Tell me about yourself, Dr. Herbert R.L Cockroach...


	3. The scratch on Valentine's Day

"Do you think Sta'abi will like this?" Link asked as he sprayed powerful perfume into my face. I coughed heavily.

"I d-don't see what everyone sees in this Valentine's Day thing," I muttered, the powerful smells of the perfume making it hard for me to breath.

"Oooo, I know!" B.O.B. exclaimed. "It's when you play pranks on each other!"

Link and I both rolled our eyes. "No B.O.B. That's April's Fools."

B.O.B. looked mad. "No it's not."

My friends and I were busily hanging out, killing each other with laughter (or in Link's case) perfume. Little did we know that we were being watched.

Coverton rubbed his hands together evilly. He was shrunken by Sqweep's shrinking machine, watching us underneath the counter. He watched as Link playfully slapped my back. "Come on Dr. C! We all know the main reason you don't like Valentine's Day is because you don't know how to ask Susan out." Link smiled.

B.O.B gasped. "You want to ask her out?"

Link rolled his eyes. "Okay, I know."

"I do not!"

"Uh huh!"

"Not at all!"

"Uh huh!"

Coverton giggled. "So the dear doctor has a crush on Susan, eh?" He turned and speed out of the room just as Susan walked in.

"Sqweep can you get a hold of Sta'bi's stick?"

Sqweep looked up from her ,well, whatever it was. "Sure. Just why Coverton?"

Coverton's eyes glanced around, he hadn't thought of an excuse for this.

"Extra credit?"

Link jumped over the couch and handed a square box to Susan. "Here you go Susan. It's from all of us." Susan smiled and opened it slowly. Inside was a full box of half bit chocolates?!

"B.O.B!" Link yelled.

"What?" B.O.B said. I looked at the ground, now feeling very sheepish. _How was I to break the news that I liked her to Susan if she thinks all we gave her is a box of half killed by B.O.B chocolates?_

Suddenly I felt very strange. First it felt like I was stung on the butt by a little bee, and then I felt like I had to tell Susan how I felt. Right then.

I opened my mouth and started singing the most lousiest love song there possibly is.

"I believe we all have a sole mate,

The chance for a perfect duet,

I hope of hopeless devotion

I just haven't found it yet.

But when I think of you...

I see the kind of face that makes you smile

Even if you're blue,

For girl, I think you're my destiny calling!"

I looked to see what Susan would think, only to find a confused B.O.B and a smirking Link. "Where's Susan?"

"She left right before you started singing _love bird!"_

My eyes widened. The sudden urge was gone and was replaced by embarrassment. I swore that was when I a soft high pitch giggle.

* * *

"She likes me, she likes me not," I thought as I mindlessly ripped off the petals of a flower. I was in the Fifty-Something's flower garden. It was getting dark but I didn't want to go in just yet. No, Link would kill me right in front of Susan. Suddenly a sound was heard in the tall flowers. I looked up scared, but as I realized it was probably just Link and B.O.B, I stood up and started to walk towards it.

"Link, B.O.B stop it! I know it's you. Link? B.O.-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled as giant wolf jumped out of the tall flowers and scrached my hand while biting my neck in the process. I fell back, terrorized of the huge beast. It stood up on its two hind legs and howled to the full moon. I quickly scrambled up to my feet and fled out of there.

Back in the safety of my own lab, I covered up the scrach with those long Bandai things and looked in the mirror. The bite on my neck soon disappeared into my swelling up neck and every time I touched it I would twitch.


End file.
